1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a closure for a container, and in one aspect, to an improved tamper indicating closure utilizing polymeric tape material to seal the opening in a metal can end for a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of polymeric tape materials which are bonded to a preformed metal can end circumjacent to a pour opening are well known and such closures seal the opening until such time as it is desired to open the container by grasping a tab formed at one end of the tape closure and peeling the closure from the can end exposing the opening. If a pressure-sensitive adhesive is used on the tape construction for adhering the closure tape to the exterior of the can end it may be possible to peel the tape from the can end sufficiently to expose the opening and then reseal the tape to the can end so that it would not be readily noticeable. Such a tape closure utilizing a pressuresensitive adhesive sealing tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,827, issued June 25, 1968, to Abere et al, and assigned to the assignee of this application.
When using such closure tapes, it is desirable to have some way for the consumer to readily determine whether or not the container has been opened at the time of purchase. One such indicating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,198, issued Dec. 2, 1975, to Brochman and assigned to the assignee of this application. In this patent the tape closure includes a tape at least a portion of which opacifies when stressed such that the use of a suitable tape provides a change in the color of the tape providing a visual indication that the closure has been tampered with and one which would readily be noticeable by the consumer.
Another tamper indicating tape closure is disclosed in copending application serial No. 380,517, filed May 21, 1982, for Brochman and Patterson, and assigned to the assignee of this application, which application discloses a tape closure which is bonded to a can end over the pour opening and each end of the tape is folded back upon itself. At one end the closure tape is folded back over the entire sealing portion to form a tab and is bonded to a short length of the closure tape folded back at the other end such that the tab end of the closure tape is folded over and bonded to the short length adhered to the can end. The closure tape is perforated along the fold at the other end such that upon lifting the tab end the short length of closure tape is broken along the perforation. This closure leaves the tab free from the can end and there is a noticable breaking of the tape at the perforation indicating that the tab as been pulled loose from its initially anchored fixed position to alert the consumer that the tab has been lifted from the can end.